UNA HISTORIA DE AMOR: concurso PRIMER LUGAR 2009
by maryhamatogirl
Summary: si tuvieras que contar una historia de amor ¿cual contarias? espero y les guste y perdonen las faltas pero el trabajo es muy duro u.u aun asi lo hice en un dia y con el corazon.


-Haber la historia comienza….

Miles de historias de amor se pueden contar en este mundo, de personas que viven amores prohibidos y algunos que lo viven intensamente,

En este mundo tan loco como las personas que lo habitan, hay un amor en particular que es callado y en secreto hasta para los protagonistas de este amor…

¿Ironía? No, yo lo llamaría….mmm… Mejor se los dejo a ustedes… ¿Cómo llamaríamos al amor que existe y no se expresa?... aquí la historia…

En alguna de las grandes azoteas de la ciudad de Nueva York.

-Ríndete Leonardo – karai trataba de asestar un solo golpe con su espada.

Leonardo los esquivaba con gran facilidad.

-Ya…basta… - detiene la espada justo frente de el con las palmas de las manos – tú no quieres esto –

-¿Cómo demonios sabes lo que quiero? – zafa su espada con coraje.

-Tus ojos no mienten, karai… por favor tu sab…-

-Cállate…nunca vuelvas a decir nada sobre el asunto – lo miro desafiante – ese fue un error del pasado… algo que nunca pasara de nuevo –

Leonardo al escuchar aquellas palabras puso cara seria.

-No existen los errores de algo que nunca paso –

Karai levanto una ceja algo desafiante.

-Por fin lo comprendiste Leonardo –

Leonardo frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza, a los pocos minutos sus hermano que ya habían terminado con una ronda de ninjas del pie se reunieron al lado de su hermano.

-¿Ocupado valeroso líder? – Rafael le pregunta irónicamente a Leonardo.

-No tanto - contesto simple – solo me despido del enemigo –

Karai levanto la mirada rápidamente y los chicos fruncieron el ceño, era raro escuchar decir eso en Leonardo.

-¿De quién? – pregunto Mikey.

-De nuestro enemigo – miro a karai y le indico hacia atrás de ella – márchate, de nuevo has perdido –

Karai hizo reverencia y antes de darse media vuelta lanza a toda velocidad una daga que se dirigía peligrosamente a la garganta de Leonardo, este lo detuvo sin mucha dificultad atrapándola con la mano derecha.

-¡Leo! – se escucho el grito de Rafael.

Los demás soltaron el aire aliviados de ver la pronta reacción de su hermano, Leonardo sostenía aquella daga y observo extrañado que llevaba una nota amarrada.

Karai sonrió.

-Solo recuerda que algunas veces tenemos que empezar las cosas desde el final para entender lo que piensa tu enemigo – mira a sus espaldas por sobre su hombro – nunca entenderás a tu enemigo si no lo descifras –

En pocos instantes una nube de humo cubrió parte del lugar y al disiparse solo se encontraban los chicos solos.

-Esta mujer cof… cof… esta…cof…loca – Mikey tosía mientras trataba de disipar el humo que lo atormentaba.

Leonardo seguía observando aquella daga y la nota en ella.

-¿Estás bien? – Pregunto Rafael - ¿Qué es eso? –

-Estoy bien – guardo rápidamente la daga en su cinturón – No es nada… volvamos a casa – levanto una ceja – o ya olvidaron que nos vamos de campamento –

Donatello se acerco.

-Como olvidarlo, si necesitamos un muy merecido descanso, Casey y las chicas nos deben de estar esperando –

Leonardo confirmo con la cabeza y de igual forma desaparecieron abandonando esa azotea.

En la casa de abril Casey y unas impacientes chicas esperaban a las tortugas.

-¿Por qué tardan tanto? – una linda jovencita se asoma a la ventana – ya me quiero ir… quiero salir de esta ciudad – apoya sus codos en el marco y suspira – quiero ver las estrellas –

-Aimé… deberías de estar acostumbrada a que ellos son así – Abril se pone a un lado de ella – deben estar salvando al mundo en estos momentos –

Aimé era el nombre de la nueva amiga de ellos llevaban demasiado tiempo conviviendo juntos desde que la habían atacado unos maleantes, ella tomo parte de la familia y era una más de ellos,

Se trataba de una chica de 17 años, tez blanca ojos color azul de estatura mediana era más baja que los chicos, era delgada y llevaba el cabello algo rubio hasta los hombros.

-Llegamos – una voz se escucho al abrirse la puerta - se nos hizo un poco tarde porque… -

-Déjame adivinar – Abril puso un dedo en su mentón – los ninjas del pie les tendieron una emboscada –

Rafael y Mikey se miraron y luego a ella.

-Bruja – Mikey la señalo con el dedo.

Abril se acerca a él y le da una palmada en el hombro.

-Muy gracioso Mikey – los miro de arriba abajo – al menos ya viene hasta con la ropa puesta… eso se explica que por una vez entraran decentemente por la puerta –

-Buenas noches – saludo Leonardo junto con Donatello al entrar tras sus hermanos.

Aimé al escuchar a los recién llegados se enderezo de la ventana y feliz miro a los recién llegados.

-Hola Leo – saludo con una mano.

-Hola Aimé – correspondió.

Rafael le susurra al oído a Donatello.

-Siempre saluda a Leo y se olvida de nosotros –

Donatello sonríe con algo de complicidad.

-Sí, y lo más divertido es que piensa que no lo notamos –

-Pero… eso ni Leo lo nota – Mikey se une a los susurros.

-Es un tonto… el solo tiene ojos para esa estúpida mujer – a Rafael no le agradaba mucho esa historia entre su hermano y karai.

Aimé se acerca a ellos sin que se percataran de su presencia.

-¿De qué hablan? – se une a los susurros.

Los tres dan un pequeño salto por la sorpresa de que la chica estuviera al lado de ellos.

-Cielos Aimé… no hagas esto – Mikey se toca el corazón – me puede dar un infarto –

La chica sonríe.

-Eso les pasa por no estar concentrados en su entorno – Leonardo les increpo.

-Chicos mucho blablabla y no nos vamos – Casey ya llevaba la hielera – recuerden que la noche es joven… así que andando –

Al cabo de unas horas ellos ya se iban aproximando a un bosque no muy lejano de la granja de la abuela de Casey, Leonardo manejaba y Rafael de copiloto, los demás viajaban en la parte trasera de la vagoneta.

-¿Falta mucho Leo? – Aimé se aproxima a Leo un poco.

-No mucho – voltea solo un poco - ¿estás cansada de ir atrás? –

-Un poco – sonríe tímida - ¿podría viajar aquí adelante lo que falta de camino? –

-Si no le molesta a Rafael… no creo que haiga problema –

Rafael la mira y ella hace cara de puchero.

-Aghhh… está bien – entorna los ojos – solo no pongas esa cara… mujeres – dice con fastidio.

En un momento Rafael se brinca a la parte de atrás y ella da un pequeño salto y queda en lugar del copiloto.

-¿Mejor Aimé? – Leonardo pregunta sin dejar de ver el camino.

-Mucho mejor…mucho mejor…- lo miro suspirando.

_**No sé cómo decirte lo que siento…**_

_**Eres lo único que tengo…**_

_**Y en verdad me estas…**_

_**Robando el sueño pienso en ti…**_

Al cabo de un par de horas mas ya todo tenía listo las tiendas de campañas estaban armadas y en el centro de ella una linda y abrigadora fogata, alrededor de ellas los chicos hablaban y reían mientras asaban malvaviscos.

-Entonces el enmascarado agarra una hacha y persigue a los chicos por el bosque – Rafael contaba una historia de terror – al ver que uno cae al suelo… se próxima… -

Mikey temblaba asustado.

-… alza el hacha mientras el chico grita desesperado y justo en ese momento – lanza un grito fuerte – lo acaba de un solo zarpazo… splashhh –

Todos ríen al ver la reacción de Mikey.

-Chi..chi..cos y ¿si mejor… contamos… otra historia…?-

-Que payaso eres Mikey, si aquí no hay asesinos – sonríe malvado – bueno… a acepción del que está justo tras de ti - ¡¡cuidado Mikey!! – grita Rafael logrando su cometido.

De un solo salto corre al lado de Leo que no lo rechaza.

-No te asustes Mikey… Rafael solo quería molestarte – mira a su hermano – Basta Rafael, no lo asustes así –

-Ya… está bien – suelta una carcajada – no puedo creer que haigas caído con eso –

Mikey mira a su alrededor y suspira aliviado y toma de nuevo su lugar.

-Que bella se ve la luna – suspiro Aimé – pero se ve…se ve…-

-Triste – termino Leonardo.

-Si… eso quería decir – lo mira dudosa - ¿Por qué dices eso? –

-Es porque esta sin su amor –

-¿Sin su amor? – pregunto Abril.

-Sí, ella no puede estar con su amor – los miro a todos -¿no conocen la historia del sol y la luna? –

Todos negaron.

-¿Leo nos podrías contar la historia? – Aimé sonó impaciente.

-Pero… -

-Sí Leonardo, así el bebe llorón no se asustara – Rafael molestando a Mikey.

-OK –Leonardo sonrió.

Abril se recargo en Casey todos se acomodaron y Aimé se acerco un poco más a Leonardo… y así comenzó a contar la historia.

-Cuando el SOL y la LUNA se encontraron por primera vez, se apasionaron perdidamente ambos mostraban una fuerza que los atraía… a pesar de ser tan diferentes, a partir de ahí comenzaron a vivir un gran amor –

-¿El sol y la luna? – dudo Donatello.

Leonardo confirmo con la cabeza.

-Sucede que el mundo aun no existía y el día que Dios decidió crearlo, les dio entonces un toque final...el brillo, quedó decidido también que el SOL iluminaría el día y que la LUNA iluminaría la noche, siendo así, estarían obligados a vivir separados, les invadió una gran tristeza cuando se dieron cuenta de que nunca más se encontrarían... –

Leonardo tomo aire, parecía que la historia traía viejos recuerdos.

-La luna fue quedándose cada vez más angustiada, a pesar del brillo dado por Dios, fue tornándose solitaria…el sol a su vez, había ganado un título de nobleza "astro rey", pero eso tampoco le hizo feliz,

Dios les hablo…Tú luna, iluminarás las noches frías y calientes, encantarás a los enamorados y serás frecuentemente protagonista de hermosas poesías…En cuanto a ti, sol, sustentarás ese título porque serás el más importante de los astros, iluminarás la tierra durante el día, proporcionaras calor al ser humano y tu simple presencia hará a las personas más felices –

-¿Dios los separo?-

-Así es, La LUNA se entristeció mucho más con su terrible destino y lloró amargamente...y el SOL, al verla sufrir tanto, decidió que no podría dejar abatirse más, ya que tendría que darle fuerzas y ayudarle a aceptar lo que Dios había decidido… el SOL amaba tanto a la LUNA que le pidió un favor especial a Dios…Señor, ayuda a la LUNA por favor, es más frágil que yo, no soportará la soledad...Y Dios...en su inmensa bondad... creo entonces las estrellas para hacer compañía a la LUNA-

-¿Las estrellas? – Aimé levanta la mirada para observarlas.

- SÍ…la LUNA siempre que está muy triste recurre a las estrellas - levanta la mirada hacia el cielo - que hacen de todo para consolarla, pero casi nunca lo consiguen, hoy ambos viven así... separados, el SOL finge que es feliz, y la LUNA no consigue disimular su tristeza…

el SOL arde de pasión por la LUNA y ella vive en las tinieblas de añoranza por su amor…dicen que la orden de Dios era que la LUNA debería de ser siempre llena y luminosa, pero no lo consiguió....  
porque es mujer, y una mujer tiene fases, Cuando es feliz, consigue ser Llena, pero cuando es infeliz es menguante y cuando es menguante ni siquiera es posible apreciar su brillo….LUNA y SOL siguen su destino, él solitario pero fuerte… ella, acompañada de estrellas, pero débil y triste –

-Qué triste historia… su amor era imposible – Abril se recargo mas en Casey.

-Pensándolo bien eso sería un amor imposible – Donatello dijo.

-¿Y a que te llevo esa deducción cerebrito? –

-Pues porque ellos por siempre deben estar separados –

-No del todo Donatello…Sucede que Dios decidió que ningún amor en este mundo fuese realmente imposible, ni siquiera el de la LUNA y el SOL… fue en ese instante cuando El creo el Eclipse –

-¿Eclipse? –

-Sip… hoy SOL y LUNA viven esperando ese instante, esos momentos que les fueron concedidos y que tanto cuestan que sucedan.

Cuando mires al cielo, a partir de ahora y veas que el SOL cubre a la LUNA es porque el SOL se acuesta sobre ella y comienzan a amarse. Es a ese acto de amor al que se le dio el nombre de Eclipse –

-Que bella historia –

-Si… es muy bonita, por eso cuando miren al cielo nunca deben olvidar que si llega a ver un eclipse no deben de verlo, es tan grande y puro su amor que cegaría la vista del que lo vea – termino mirando el bello cielo nocturno.

Rafael de pronto comenzó a reír.

-¿De dónde sacaste esa historia? – se rio un poco mas fuerte – no pensé que fueras tan ridículo Leo –

-Eso no es verdad – Abril replico – la historia que conto Leo de verdad es muy bella –

-Perfecta para el día de San Valentín – agrego Aimé – hablando de eso… faltan tres días para eso ¿cierto? –

Abril suelta a Casey se incorpora y a gatas se acerca con Aimé, las dos chicas se toman de las manos emocionadas, los demás las miran como si fueran un bicho raro.

-Deberíamos hacer una cena en tu apartamento –

-Siii… será genial… haremos una cena deliciosa, habrá dulces pondremos una película romántica… será maravilloso –

Los demás las observan como hablan emocionadas de la cena de San Valentin, Leonardo suspira y se levanta.

-¿Dónde vas? – Rafael pregunto.

-Voy a caminar un poco – se sacudió el pantalón y abrocho mas la chamarra.

-¿Te acompaño? –

-No, quédate… no tardare solo – desvió un poco la mirada – solo necesito respirar un poco de aire puro, en la ciudad no se puede… así que – estira los brazos y sonríe – ahora vuelvo -

-OK-

Aimé observa como Leonardo se aleja de la fogata, Abril observa la reacción de ella.

-¿Quieres ir? – le susurra.

Ella confirma con la cabeza, se pone de pie y justo cuando caminaba para salir a su alcance.

-Déjalo solo – hablo Rafael – será mejor dejarlo así por ahora – miro a la dirección de Leonardo – el sol debe estar solo un rato –

Donatello y Mikey comprendieron a lo que se refería Rafael, algo había pasado esa noche entre karai y Leo… para que el la llamara enemiga.

-¿Por qué le dices sol? - Aimé lo miro intrigada.

-Digamos que dejemos que le llore a la luna –

-Karai – pronuncio Donatello.

Aimé miro a Abril, ella le confirmo.

-Sí, es la que te conté –

Aimé muerde su labio tratando de reprimir ir en busca de Leonardo.

_**No sé que me habrás hecho…**_

_**Y ya no importa ahora…**_

_**Te miro hasta en la sopa…**_

_**Y en cada peluche en…**_

_**Cada rosa estas aquí…**_

Leonardo se encontraba sentado en una rama de un árbol alto, de entre sus ropas saca aquella daga y con cuidado desprende la pequeña nota que estaba atada

En ella, la extiende y mira que lleva algo escrito y comienza a leer.

Ya no te amo…

Mentiría diciéndote que,

Todavía te quiero como siempre te quise,

Tengo la certeza que nada fue en vano,

Siento dentro de mí que,

Tú no significas nada…

No podría decir jamás que,

Alimento un gran amor.

Siento cada vez más que…

Ya te olvide

Y jamás escucharas decir de mí…

Te amo

Lo siento… pero debo decir la verdad.

Al terminar de leerlo Leonardo miro la luna y un pequeño resplandor cayó de sus ojos, guardo ese papel en sus bolsas y permaneció en ese lugar un rato más

Sin dejar de mirar aquella luna tan bella pero tan sola…

_**Pero tengo miedo de robarte…**_

_**Un beso pues todo…**_

_**Me sale mal sin ti…**_

_**Es que te quiero y…**_

_**Por ti me muero…**_

_**Siempre lo quise decir…**_

Los días siguieron su paso como todo en esta vida, los chicos atrapando criminales, y las chicas preparando la tan ansiada fiesta de San Valentín,

Leonardo aquellos últimos días actuaba lo normal de siempre… pero en su mirada había un brillo de tristeza que era muy notorio.

14/feb/09

Los chicos estaban muy bien vestidos para no ser reconocidos en el mundo humano, miraban cualquier bonito recuerdo o regalo para sus amigas.

-¿Qué tal este perfume? – lo levanta Donatello.

-Muy caro – Rafael.

-¿Y este oso? –

-Mikey, ya te dije que osos no – entorna los ojos – que cursi eres.

Leonardo toma de un están una figura de cristal en forma de media luna con una rosa igual de cristal a su lado.

_**Si supiera que siempre…**_

_**Estoy pensando en ti…**_

_**Que mi corazón sin ti…**_

_**No puede vivir…**_

En esa misma tienda en la parte de arriba.

-Abril… ¿crees que esto le guste a Leo? –

-Mmmm… - sonrió al ver a una pequeña ranita de peluche – creo que le gustaría más un libro –

Aimé sonrió, no podía imaginarse cuál sería el regalo perfecto para Leonardo, llevaba noches sin dormir para darle lo que mas deseara.

_**Te me clavaste y…**_

_**Nadie te saca de aquí…**_

_**No podrás salir…**_

Por las escaleras automáticas que se dirigían al piso de arriba los chicos iban sin dejar de mirar de un lado a otro.

-Voy a ver… las cajas de chocolates – dijo Mikey.

-Te acompaño - dijo Donatello.

-Yo igual voy que tal si te las comes todas… tragón –

-Yo voy a la sección de libros –

-De veras que aburrido eres Leonardo – Rafael lo miro – bueno como quieras nos vemos aquí en 15 minutos –

Leonardo asintió y se dirigió a su destino, estuvo viendo en un están cuando por tomar un libro de artes milenarias toco una mano que de igual forma quería ese libro, los dos se sorprendieron al mirarse…

-¿Aimé? –

-¿Leo? -

_**Tiemblo tan solo al…**_

_**Tocarte las manos…**_

_**Y me derrito por…**_

_**Tus labios no pasa…**_

_**Un segundo y ya te extraño…**_

_**¿Porque a mí?...**_

-¿Qué haces aquí? –

-Estoy con Abril de compras – sonrió – que bueno encontrarte aquí y que sorpresa – mira alrededor – Nadie los ha descubierto –

Leonardo se acerca al rostro de la chica, toma su hombro y la atrae más a él para susurrarle al oído.

-Estamos de incógnita – susurro casi pegando su cara a la de ella.

_**Pero tengo miedo de robarte…**_

_**Un beso pues todo…**_

_**Me sale mal sin ti…**_

_**Es que te quiero y…**_

_**Por ti me muero…**_

_**Siempre lo quise decir…**_

Aimé se retira y toca su mejilla con la mano temblorosa, aquel contacto la había puesto tan feliz.

-Sera mejor que los chicos no las vean – sonríe – ellos quieren darles una sorpresa, así que no hay que arruinárselas – toco su hombro y le guiño un ojo – nos vemos en la noche ¿ok? – se retira y dice adiós con la mano.

Ella se quedo ahí parada sin decirle nada, levanto su mano e hizo para atrás un mechón de su pelo.

-Te amo Leonardo – susurro apenas quedamente.

La tarde transcurrió y con ella dio paso a la noche, las chicas y Casey esperaban a todos en el apartamento.

Los chicos entraron con un ramo de rosas enormes dos osos de peluche y muchos chocolates.

-Como no nos decidíamos del regalo de ustedes les trajimos las tres cosas – presumió Mikey.

Las chicas se acercaron felices y los abrazaron al mismo tiempo.

Aimé se encamina a Leonardo y abre los brazos para darle un fuerte apretón pero este la detuvo y puso una pequeña cajita frente a ella.

-¿Y esto? –

-Es mi regalo para ti… espero y te guste –

Ella lo toma y con sumo cuidado abre la cajita y mira aquella luna de cristal, una enorme sonrisa salió de ella y de un brinco abrazo a Leonardo feliz.

-Gracias Leo, esta maravilloso – aun sin soltarlo.

-Sabia que te gustaría… se que te encanto la historia, por eso decidí que sería el regalo perfecto para ti –

-Gracias… te juro que es regalo perfecto para mí –

-¿Aimé? … si no sueltas a leo no cenaremos ni platicaremos – Mikey dijo divertido

-Lo siento – se separo de el apenada.

Parte de la fiesta había transcurrido en calma, Leonardo los miro a todos divertidos se sentía feliz por ellos..pero… se puso de pie y solo Aimé vio que salía por la ventana hacia la azotea, al estar ahí se recargo en la cornisa del techo y miro hacia la ciudad.

-¿Qué es Leonardo? – pregunto de pronto tras de Leo.

-Nada – contesto sin dejar de mirar al frente.

-¿Tanto la amas? –

-¿Cómo? – se giro hacia ella.

-¿Qué si tanto amas a karai?.... ¿se llama así? –

-Si –

-¿Si se llama así...o...?-

-Si la amo – bajo la mirada – pero ella a mi no… ella olvido que alguna vez me dijo que me amaba… ahora me odia –

-¿Cómo sabes eso? –

Leonardo saca de su bolsillo una nota ya maltratada y se la da.

-Lee… ella me lo dio, después me dijo que tenía que empezar del final para saber de mi enemigo –

Aimé lo desdobla y comienza a leer aquello escrito, al terminar levanta la mirada y le pregunta incrédula.

-¿Qué te dijo? –

-Que algunas veces teníamos que empezar desde el final para comprender al enemigo –

-Leonardo ¿qué te gustaría de regalo para ti?... ¿Cuál sería tu regalo perfecto? –

Leo, suspiro triste y miro al cielo.

-La luna para el sol – sonrió triste.

-¿Estás seguro? –

Leonardo la miro y sonrió nervioso.

-Mejor vamos adentro antes de que se preocupen por nosotros –

-Yo te puedo dar la luna para el sol – dijo de pronto.

-¿Qué? – Leonardo se sorprendió.

-Solo… solo dime que con eso serias realmente feliz… júramelo – sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.

-Aimé… no comprendo –

-Respóndeme… Leonardo –

El la miro serio.

Sí, eso me haría feliz… - desvió la mirada – pero eso es imposible –

-Para dios no hay amores imposible… si la luna y el sol tienen sus momentos… tu los tendrás igual –

-¿De qué hablas? –

-Ella te ama, es todo o más de lo que te puedo decir –

-¿Por qué esas tan segura de eso? –

-Leonardo soy mujer y por lo mismo pienso como tal – le dio la nota – lee por favor de nuevo –

El comenzó z leer de nuevo pero…

-Espera, ella te dijo que a veces el final es el principio – levanto una ceja – ahora ya sabes cómo leerla –

Una cara de sorpresa se dibujo en su rostro ¿Por qué no había pensado en eso? Pensó.

Esta vez comenzó a leer de arriba hacia abajo.

Ya no te amo…

Mentiría diciéndote que,

Todavía te quiero como siempre te quise,

Tengo la certeza que nada fue en vano,

Siento dentro de mí que,

Tú no significas nada…

No podría decir jamás que,

Alimento un gran amor.

Siento cada vez más que…

Ya te olvide

Y jamás escucharas decir de mí…

Te amo

Lo siento… pero debo decir la verdad.

-Me quiere… de verdad me ama – sonríe.

-Si Leonardo… solo espero que ella si sepa apreciar lo que eres y vales –

Leonardo no tomo atención de las palabras de la chica, se acerca rápidamente y la abraza fuertemente.

-Gracias - logra decir antes de salir corriendo saltando de la azotea.

_**Sé que tal vez yo no…**_

_**Soy lo que quieres…**_

_**Pero debes saber que…**_

_**Yo vivo solo por ti…**_

-¿A dónde va Leonardo? – Rafael pregunto apurado al verlo saltar a toda prisa.

Aimé lo toma del brazo rápidamente.

-Síguelo –

¿Pero qué hacían acá y a donde lo sigo? –

-Escucha Rafael el va a ver a esa mujer… tengo miedo de haberme equivocado y el se dirija a una trampa –

Rafael rápidamente se dirigía saltar pero…

-Llévame contigo – lo miro seria- se que puedes –

Rafael afirmo con la cabeza y se inclino para que ella subiera a sus espaldas, y así se dirigieron tras Leonardo.

_**Pero tengo miedo de robarte…**_

_**Un beso pues todo…**_

_**Me sale mal sin ti…**_

En una azotea una figura femenina miraba el cielo y las pocas estrellas que se podían admirar.

_**Es que te quiero y…**_

_**Por ti me muero…**_

_**Siempre lo quise decir…**_

Leonardo corre sin detenerse al único lugar donde estaba seguro que ella estaría, en ese momento odiaba aquellos pantalones de mezclilla que llevaba puestos

Pero no había tiempo para detenerse no ahora.

_**Si supiera que siempre…**_

_**Estoy pensando en ti…**_

Salto desesperado la ultima azotea y se detuvo al llegar a su destino, se quedo de pie y miro aquella figura de mujer que vestía jeans comunes y una linda chamarra negra.

_**Que mi corazón sin ti…**_

_**No puede vivir…**_

La chica voltea y sonríe tranquilamente en sus manos llevaba un oso de peluche de tamaño mediano con un enorme moño azul.

-Feliz día de San Valentín – estira el oso para que Leonardo lo vea mejor – esta noche solo soy karai… la chica que te ama con toda su alma -

_**Te me clavaste y…**_

_**Nadie te saca de aquí…**_

_**No podrás salir…**_

Leonardo sonríe y no puede reprimir un pequeño suspiro, camina hacia ella y se miran fijamente.

_**Si supiera que siempre…**_

_**Estoy pensando en ti…**_

-Yo no te traje nada – le enseña las manos vacías.

Ella solo sonríe.

-Tú eres el mejor de los regalos –

_**Que mi corazón sin ti…**_

_**No puede vivir…**_

Ella se aproximo a el y se abrazaron fuertemente, el la separo un poco y levanto con su mano el rostro que tanto añoro tener cerca.

-Te amo – pronuncio.

-También te amo – se permitió decir.

Y con un beso tiernamente lleno y apasionado de amor sellaron aquel momento bajo la luna y con testigo las estrellas que contarían al sol que una pareja mas se unió gracias a su historia de amor.

Cerca de ellos dos personas observaban la escena.

-¿Pero qué demonios hacen? –

Aimé sonrió amigamente.

-Eso mi querido Rafael…eso es un Eclipse… - limpio una lagrima que caía de su rostro – el sol y la luna están juntos de nuevo… en un día de San Valentín….

_**Si supiera que siempre…**_

_**Estoy pensando en ti…**_

_**Que mi corazón sin ti…**_

_**No puede vivir…**_

_**Te me clavaste y…**_

_**Nadie te saca de aquí…**_

_**No podrás salir…**_

En este mundo se suscito una historia más de muchas que existen, que solo se cuentan en el día de San Valentín, el amor… ¿Qué es el amor?... es el sentimiento que hace girara a la tierra que te da alegrías y tristezas… existe amor de hermanos, padres, familia, amigos y hombre mujer… en este caso tortuga mujer o sol y luna… dios dijo que no hay amores imposibles solo lo que tú mismo te limitas…

Karai comprendió que no hay cosa más linda que el amor..

Leonardo comprendió que hay que hay mas allá de las palabras de alguien…

Aimé… ella nos enseño que el verdadero amor es aquel que da libertad… una libertad que quizás duela.

-Bueno aquí acaba mi historia… es hora de dormir niños-

-Mama – una voz de niño la llama - ¿Por qué las personas del cuento se llaman como papa y tú? –

Ella sonríe y apaga la luz y antes de cerrar la habitación de dos pequeños niños.

-Eso mi amor… es pura coincidencia…

La mama de los niños salió y cerro la puerta.

-Feliz día de San Valentín Yoshi –

-Hasta mañana…Leo –

……………………………………………………………

Aquí acaba ni historia.. :P me quedo larga …

Espero y les guste…

Dejen review porfas para saber cualquier critica o abucheo XD

La Canción Que Utiliza En Este Fic Se Llama "Si Supieras" De Signos Diferentes..

Feliz Día Del Amor Y La Amistad

Mi correo es … .mx


End file.
